priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Growin' Jewel!
Growin' Jewel! is the third season's second ED. It is sung by i☆Ris, the voice actresses of SoLaMi♡Dressing. It debuted in Episode 116. Performers Lyrics TV Size Romaji= - Arranged ver. (EP 136 ED)= Ie chau yo,na n datte kenka shite, home atte "Kimi" to kisoiatte ganbatte ko reta nda yo Omō yō ni ikanakute, ochikon jau toki datte (You are my FRIENDS) "Watashi" o egao ni shite kureru aidoru Shiranakattayo (dare ka no koto) Deau made wa (ōen dekiru tte) To bikkiri no Present Okuri atta nda, sa re ina hōseki o (Growin') Iru nna episōdo! Omoidasou ne Chottozutsu susunde kita nda (dakara) Mae ni (hora ne) yume ni chikadzuitatte ieru (dreamin') Itsuka kitto! Tte omoi o bakiri atta watashi-tachi to... Kanaeyou, korekara! }} |-| Kanji= - Arranged ver. (EP 136 ED)= 言えちゃうよ、なんだって ケンカして、褒めあって 「キミ」と競い合って ガンバってこれたんだよ おもうようにいかなくて、落ち込んじゃうときだって (You are my FRIENDS) 「ワタシ」を笑顔にしてくれるアイドル 知らなかったよ (だれかのこと) 出会うまでは (応援できるって) とびっきりのPresent 贈りあったんだ、きれいな宝石を (Growin') いるんなエピソード！思い出そうね チョットずつ進んできたんだ (だから) 前に (ほらね) 夢に近づいたって言える (Dreamin') いつかきっと！って想いをバキりあった ワタシたちと...叶えよう、これから！ }} |-| English= - Arranged ver. (EP 136 ED)= I can say that without myself noticing, after fighting and praising each other, That in the competition with "you", I can therefore strive till now Even if everything was not smooth, at that time when I was down (You are my friends!) You're the idol who made "me" smile again Although I don't know who that is (But had said that) Before we meet (I can support you first) This shining present Is the beautiful jewel that we gave each other (Growin') Let's recall the episodes we had together And slightly go forward (Therefore) We can say (Look!) that we are more closer to the dream ahead (Dreamin') We who snap Pritickets thinking that there will be one day will succeed Together... Let our dreams succeed, right after now! }} Full Version Romaji= itsumo ukande kichau (You are my FRIENDS) akogareru aidoru! HotPink|La}}/ / Jibun no koto wo (Purple|Shi}}/ / Soba de mitete) HotPink|La}}/ / Jibun ijō ni (Purple|Shi}}/ / Ōen shite kureru) Waratte, naita Memories Otagai no hāto migaite kureru ndane (Growin') Mi~nna issho! Omoide ippai Zutto gyutto dakishimeta nara (Dakara) Mune ni (Hora ne) kirakira tte hikatchau Jewel (Shinin') Itsuka kitto! Tte omoi wo pakiri atte Dekita mirai...sore ga ne, PuriPara! ganbatte koreta ndayo (You are my FRIENDS) shite kureru aidoru Purple|Shi}}/ / Shiranakatta yo (HotPink|La}}/ / Dareka no koto) Purple|Shi}}/ / Deau made wa (HotPink|La}}/ / Ōen dekiru tte) Tobikkiri no Present Okuri atta nda, kireina hōseki wo (Growin') Iron'na episōdo! Omoidasou ne Chotto zutsu susunde kita nda (Dakara) Mae ni (Hora ne) yume ni chikadzuita tte ieru (Dreamin') Itsuka kitto! Tte omoi wo pakiri atta Watashitachi to...kanaeyou, korekara! Mi~nna ga chigau karā de ganbatte kagayaita kara Kyō ga...hōseki bako ni natta nda! (Growin') Iron'na episōdo! Omoide ippai Zenbu gyutto dakishimeta nara (Kimi to) Mune ni (Watashi) hikaru nijiiro no Jewel (Shinin') Itsuka kitto! Tte omoi wo pakiri atte Tsukuru mirai, issho ni iku nda! PuriPara!! |-| Kanji= 好きな歌、歌うとき　思い出しちゃうことはなぁに？ 「トモダチ」ってキーワード　いつも浮かんできちゃう あつまるといつだって　嬉しくってしかたない (You are my FRIENDS) いちばん近くで憧れるアイドル！ 自分のことを　(そばでみてて) 自分以上に　(応援してくれる) 笑って、泣いたMemories おたがいのハート磨いてくれるんだね　(Growin') み〜んないっしょ！思い出イッパイ ずっとギュッと抱きしめたなら　(だから) 胸に　(ほらね)　キラキラって光っちゃうJewel　(Shinin') いつかきっと！って想いをパキりあって できた未来…それがね、プリパラ！ 言えちゃうよ、なんだって　ケンカして、褒めあって 「キミ」と競い合って　ガンバってこれたんだよ おもうようにいかなくて、落ち込んじゃうときだって (You are my FRIENDS) 「ワタシ」を笑顔にしてくれるアイドル 知らなかったよ　(だれかのこと) 出会うまでは　(応援できるって) とびっきりのPresent 贈りあったんだ、きれいな宝石を　(Growin') いろんなエピソード！思い出そうね チョットずつ進んできたんだ　(だから) 前に　(ほらね)　夢に近づいたって言える　(Dreamin') いつかきっと！って想いをパキりあった ワタシたちと…叶えよう、これから！ み〜んながちがうカラーでがんばって輝いたから 今日が…宝石箱になったんだ！　(Growin') いろんなエピソード！思い出イッパイ ぜんぶギュッと抱きしめたなら　(キミと) 胸に　(ワタシ)　光る虹色のJewel　(Shinin') いつかきっと！って想いをパキりあって つくる未来、いっしょにいくんだ！ かしこま！プリパラ！！ |-| English= Audio Trivia *This is the first ending performed by i☆Ris. Gallery Growin' Jewel/Photo Gallery Category:Songs Category:OPs and EDs Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Ending Themes Category:Songs sung by SoLaMi Dressing Category:Songs sung by Laala Category:Songs sung by Mirei Category:Songs sung by Dorothy Category:Songs sung by Sophie Category:Songs sung by Shion Category:Songs sung by Leona